Rider Hero Series
Rider Hero Series (ライダーヒーローシリーズ) is a soft vinyl figure series created by Bandai. The figures are very similar to Ultra Hero Series figures, with same articulation but different detail. The figures started release in 2000 and continuing today. The material is a soft vinyl figure. Some toys with molds of the Showa Riders and remolds of the Heisei Riders will be released with new name called "Legend Rider Series". It's released with a plastic and a Kamen Rider card is hanging on the back. List of toys Heisei Rider Phase 1 Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Mighty Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Dragon Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Pegasus Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Titan Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Ultimate Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Amazing Mighty Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rising Form) Agito *Kamen Rider Agito (Ground form) *Kamen Rider Agito (Flame form) *Kamen Rider Agito (Burning form) *Kamen Rider Agito (Tirnity form) *Kamen Rider Agito (Shining form) *Kamen Rider G3 *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider Gills (Exceed Gills) *Another Agito Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Gai *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Verde *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Femme *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Alternative Zero *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Abyss *Kamen Rider Ryuki (Survive) *Kamen Rider Knight (Survive) 555 *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider 555 (Accel) *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Psyga *Kamen Rider Orga *Kamen Rider Riotrooper *Kamen Rider 555 (Blaster) Blade *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade (Jack) *Kamen Rider Blade (King) *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Garren (Jack) *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider Chalice (Wild) *Kamen Rider Leangle *Kamen Rider Glaive *Kamen Rider Lance *Kamen Rider Larc Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Kurenai) *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Soukou) *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Zanki *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Shuki *Kamen Rider Touki *Kamen Rider Habataki Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Masked Form) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Masked Form) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Drake (Masked Form) *Kamen Rider Drake (Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Sasword (Masked Form) *Kamen Rider Sasword (Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (Masked Form) *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Hercus *Kamen Rider Ketaros *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Hyper Form) Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Ax Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Gun Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Wing Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Liner Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Plat Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Climax Form) *Kamen Rider Zeronos (Altair Form) *Kamen Rider Zeronos (Zero Form) *Kamen Rider Zeronos (Vega Form) *Kamen Rider Gaoh *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *Momotaros *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryuutaros *Sieg *Deneb *Negataros Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva (Garulu) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Bashaa) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Dogga) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Emperor) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Dogabaki) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Dogabaki Emperor) *Kamen Rider Ixa (Save) *Kamen Rider Ixa (Burst) *Kamen Rider Ixa (Rising) *Kamen Rider Arc *Kamen Rider Rey *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Kivara *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Decade *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade (Complete Form) *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Diend (Complete Form) *Kamen Rider Dark Decade Heisei Rider Phase 2 W *Kamen Rider W (Cyclone Joker) *Kamen Rider W (Cyclone Metal) *Kamen Rider W (Cyclone Trigger) *Kamen Rider W (Heat Joker) *Kamen Rider W (Heat Metal) *Kamen Rider W (Heat Trigger) *Kamen Rider W (Luna Joker) *Kamen Rider W (Luna Metal) *Kamen Rider W (Luna Trigger) *Kamen Rider W (Fang Joker) *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Accel (Trial) *Kamen Rider Accel (Booster) *Kamen Rider Skul *Kamen Rider Eternal OOO *Kamen Rider OOO (Tatoba) *Kamen Rider OOO (Latoratar) *Kamen Rider OOO (Gatakiriba) *Kamen Rider OOO (Sagozo) *Kamen Rider OOO (Super Tatoba) Released as EX in 2012 *Kamen Rider Birth Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze (Base State) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Cosmic State) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Rocket State) Released as EX in 2012 *Kamen Rider Meteor Wizard Gaim Drive Ghost Ex-Aid Amazons Shopping Services You can purchase this item with online service or offline service. Online Services *Tokobagus.com: Indonesia *Official Bandai Website: Asia *Ebay: Europe *CStoys international: International Offline Services *Kidz Station: Indonesia *Toys Kingdom: Indonesia - Singapore *Toys City: Indonesia *Jusco: Malaysia *Toys Rush: Japan *Bandai Headquarters: Japan Gallery RHS Kabuto Rider.jpg RHS Odin.jpg RHS Arc.jpg RHS Blade.jpeg RHS Chalice Wild.png Notes & Trivia *Starting from the mid 2010's, most of the figures had their rear paint details omitted due to budget cuts. Category:Toys Category:Sofubi figures Category:Kamen Rider